What About Second Chances?
by Hoping Angel
Summary: What about it? Why are the Pevensies depressed? What happens if they older two are meant to go back? What is waiting for them next? What is happening with the new peace? What of this new girl...and a dragon! Chapters edited a little bit. Chapter 5 is up and tell me what you think!
1. Lives unwinding and new people

**Sorry for this late disclaimer! I do NOT own ANYTHING of this series. Not the characters or the plots within the Chronicles of Narnia. However I do own the characters I create and would appreciate if people ask if they ever want to use them. **

Lucy stood near the tree, looking back to Aslan. She and Edmund would be coming back to Narnia, but what about Peter and Susan? No, they would never be able to go back to that wonderful place, their paradise. She knew that Susan love for Caspian, is for sure. Oh, how she wishes things could be different, she wants to stay! She wants her sister to happy in every way possible and it would be with Caspian. Now, they are back in the train station and weird boy calling Susan, Phyllis….What?

Whatever that boy ate, she certainly is thinking that it is making him have some delusions. From here the days will turn into months, then years. Never going back to Narnia yet, it is strange since the World Wars are over now. Susan and Peter are in college with Edmund graduating. Lucy is now in her second year and has much to look forward to. Susan certainly has a lot to look forward to as she is engaged as well. But, times change so much and now life has become boring.

Even with everything that has happened, being back in England and such. Their dreams and wants coming true, unraveling before them so easily, they still look to those days within Narnia – those care free days with Susan secretly wishing for Caspian. Lucy could easily see it, which is something she has always been attuned to. Oh, how they all wished to return to Narnia. Susan, with everything is getting depressed and sinking deeper each day. All of them are, she seems to be taking it the worst. She even has talked to them all about suicide, wondering if it would release her from all the pain she feels.

"Lucy, why are you stopping me?!" A cry can be heard from the bathroom.

"You can't do this Susan! You can't!" Gasping sobs heard after, making Peter and Edmund run to the bathroom. There he sees both his sisters standing in a small puddle of blood. There upon Susan's wrist is a cut, almost in the right place. Lucy had stopped her just in time from finishing her own life. There is Lucy hugging her, crying with arms wrapped tight about her. Susan having tears run down her own cheeks, head back against the tiled wall. "I won't let you leave us…."

Susan looks down to Lucy as if seeing her for the first time in months, eyes widening. She finally breaks down fully, crumbling before brothers and sister. "I can't live without him anymore…I..I just can't!"

"Susan…Lucy…" It is all Peter can say before collapsing to his knees and gather his sisters into his strong arms. "Please never do this again Susan, promise me!" Peter looks to her with all of hi rushing emotions coming forth. He buries his face within their shoulders. Edmund coming around to wrap up Susan's wrist.

"We need to get you to the hospital, Suz…" He whispers as he ties off the fabric gently. He kneels next to her, moving to hug his siblings he loves so much. He can't help worrying, wanting to suggest Susan go to a different type of hospital, but that might certainly break her. He knew what she needed, though it seems no matter what, Aslan would not be letting them come back. This makes him want to yell and scream out his frustrations_. How could Aslan do this to his family? Why would he do this?! Did Aslan really know that his brother and sister learned all they could in Narnia? Or was it that they needed to learn something here before going back? Could that be it?_ This is what he thought to himself while he held Susan.

Oh there were many things these four needed to learn first, but while this is happening another person is being readied now. You see…One in another time and place. No not of Narnia, but in America in the twenty first century. There is a a young woman that would be the same age as them at this time, though later on. Back to them at the moment.

Susan had been taken to the hospital to get stitches and brought back home. The other three would be watching over her, the fiance having no clue what has transpired. Including, Susan has packed all her things and ended their engagement, as she couldn't live a lie anymore. At least, one that was a lie to her that only covered her past. _Oh Caspian, why can I not ever see you again? I need you! _

Back in Narnia, time has passed as much as it had in England. Caspian's rule has been peaceful, for the most part, though there has been some rebellion over the years. There is still those that opposed that the Narnians and Telmarines be peaceful. How sad it is, though his heart has been breaking more each day with the leaving of Susan. She would always hold his heart and the council is pushing him to get married and produce an heir. Why could they not understand?! Why couldn't they just leave him in peace and solace so he may grieve in a proper way for the lose of his love?! He storms into his chambers and sweeps all his books and papers to the ground.

He couldn't take it anymore! He wanted Susan, he needed her to be with him so badly. Why couldn't Aslan answer him and bring her back to him? He just falls to his knees and grips his hands into white knuckle bearing fists. He needed to find out things, his new resolve to find something that is going on. He knew that Aslan will bring her back if it is the right thing to do. He always did things within his own time limit and was there when he is truly needed. Caspian knew the time hadn't come yet, but why did he feel it was so very close?

There within the darkness of the allies there were people gathering. They don't look evil in anyway, but there is an awful glint in their eyes giving away their very intent. They take these alleyways to dark stairwells and down below the city. There under the city are many tunnels that lead to a refuge of many people fearing the rule of the Narnians coming to pass again. The peace that has come about and they still live in their delusions that all of them should be killed, along with Caspian taken off the throne for bringing this about. Oh, how they want him gone and to put the leader of their group upon the throne!

His name, De'Arg and from the line of the first king of Telmar. Of course, you have your basic villain feeling he should have the throne because of his lineage. But, he also feels what Caspian is doing is blasphemous. He didn't think anything of himself having the throne until all of this coming about. He had found out of all the doings within the council and since then, had wanted to change them all. This is why he thinks he is the proper one for the throne and he will die trying, if he must.

De'Arg looks about the gathering place within the tunnels, a slow grin coming to his lips. A gleam of excitement within his eyes as it is almost time. They are growing in numbers, soon it would be able to over throw Telmar and then the treaty would be gone. They might have another war on their hands, but he is willing to go through one to get rid of these creatures. He snarls in disgust and stands from his seat upon the dais. He races a hand with a stern look.

"Now! We discuss our plans, so once and for all, we may have Telmar as it should!" A cry of approval rings out from all present. Oh yes, this was going to be truly glorious.

**And thank you Calyn for reminding of the spelling of names!**


	2. Disasters and coming together

There upon the window seat is Susan, just looking out the window as the snow falls in heavy clumps. It has been a good month since the incident in the bathroom. There were times she tries to sneak to do it again, but the guilt always gets to her before she was even able to follow through. It, also, doesn't help that her siblings were around every second of the day to watch her. She knew why they didn't trust her by herself, yet… Lucy is easing up a bit and beginning to talk to her like a normal person again. Susan couldn't stand it, not being able to have their trust. _Well, that is what you get for trying to kill yourself, Suz…_ She thinks this with a sigh, a shrug as she moves to stand.

Peter walks in then, a book in hand and one of her favorite Shakespearean plays, {Hamlet. The one about the woman going mad and loving the man she thinks is dead. (revise)} He gives a bit of a chuckle, handing her the book and leaving without a word. He didn't really have to with the fact she probably is going crazy. She shakes her head again, a soft smile on her lips that disappears upon seeing a crying Lucy. Instantly upon her feet going to the door, there Lucy meets her in a tight bear hug and placing her head on Lucy's.

"Lucy, what happened?" Susan pulls away a bit to look at her.

"I couldn't stop it Susan! H…h..he wouldn't stop pushing him!" She begins to shake then, shaking her head in what seemed denial. "The train…"

Susan didn't need to be told what else had happened. Though she wondered who this all involved anyways. She looks up to see Edmund walking in through the door with a grave look upon his face. Apparently he had seen the same thing and just walks past. He looks so pale, sickly in a way one would when having the flu. Though there is a hollow look in his eyes, something she hadn't seen since after the White Queen. Who was involved and why?!

"Susan!" Peter yells from the hall. "The police are here to talk to you…"

Peter looks at her with sadness in his eyes, making Susan quite nervous now and wonder what is going on. So, she walks to the door and looks to see the policeman there, they speak with her about her ex-fiancé and how he acted. Where she had met him: those types of questions. She has a better idea of what was going on now, who has been involved in this. They also want to speak with Lucy and Edmund to get their sides of the story.

After everything has happened, Edmund might not have anything to worry about. He had not touched Susan's ex and was only trying to get out of the way, only for the ex to fall onto the tracks. The rest could explain itself and the grief that goes along with it only settles. Even though Susan did not love him like she had wanted, tears still fall. She breaks down, face in hands and falls back onto the window seat.

After a few moments she quietly makes her way to her room, shaking her head. She understood all that was going on, but why did this happen? Why did all this bad have to happen to her family? To her? She wonders all of this with so many more questions running through her mind. _Oh Aslan, why will you not answer and just let us come back and stay? There is nothing here for us anymore..._ A heavy sigh comes from her as she begins to cry. She stays in her room, not knowing what her family is doing.

Lucy stands outside of Susan's door, listening to her soft whimpers and gasps. With slumping shoulders and a hanging head, she moves on to Edmund's room. She knocks on the door before slowly opening it after he speaks to enter. He lifts his head, looking to Lucy with a hollowing look of such grief. He skin is pale and he can feel his skin be clammy, even now. He heaves a sigh, brown eyes looking to the ground.

"Why do I always end up doing bad things, Lucy?" His voice is soft with a heaviness to it.

"Edmund it was not your fault! You only moved out of the way!" Hands upon her hips, Lucy steps forward in all seriousness. She getting a bit sick of her brother's guilt getting in the way of his feelings. "You did not know he was going to fall onto the tracks, Edmund..."

She is then leaning forward, placing fingers under her brother's chin to lift it. She wants to look him in the eyes so he could see the compassion, the comfort she is trying to give. She then moves to sit beside him on his bed, wrapping arms about from the side. Her head rests upon his shoulder now, looking to the door. There stands Peter with arms crossed and listening.

"She is right Edmund, it isn't your fault the bloody bastard wouldn't stop pushing you."

"Well... You saw how Susan took the news! He's dead and how is she going to be now?! Don't you think this is going to make her worse?"

Peter and Lucy look to each other as if this is the first time they are thinking of this. Edmund just gives a groan as if he is just wanting to die himself. How he hasn't ended up like Susan, neither of them knew. Lucy stands with her arms still about her brother, urging him up and towards the door. She is going to take her to Susan to show just how much it really is effecting her. It was not so bad and maybe, just maybe, she would begin to get better now.

"We're going to go see Susan, we all need to be together at the moment."

Peter is behind them and steering them forward, hands on Edmund's shoulders. They approach the targeted door just as it swings open. Susan looks worse for wear, but there is a small smile on her lips. It is horrible, even though there seems to be a large burden lifted from her shoulders. This is one less thing she had to worry about with no more threatening to her family and friends. She moves forward to hug her brother with Lucy.


	3. The Council Meeting

Caspian walks through the halls of the castle, eyes looking about urgently. Rumors had come to hit his ears of the conspiring against the crown and against the Narnians. He would believe them true, he had to for the very safety of himself and those that were under his care. Running a hand through his brunette hair and heaving a sigh, he just didn't know what to do about them or how to even settle those that are hearing these rumors.

What would happen if he made it look like he was banishing the Narnians back to the forests? No, that would be too obvious and place them in danger of being hunted. If all of this is true anyways, they would be hunted within the homes of the city already. Caspian growls in frustration as questions run through his mind. The turmoil at hand would only unfurl more and become harder to contain if he did not work fast. He needs to call council with his Narnian friends, now!

"Edwen! Call a meeting with the Narnian council." Caspian looks to a man that is passing him, reaching to grasp the man's shoulder. "And be quiet about it, my friend, we could have spies within the walls."

The man merely nods in understanding and moves off, at a fast pace, down the hall. Caspian watches the man walk away and gives a grave look. He didn't know who to trust within his ranks anymore, because when there is a war or uprising there are always spies among those in the castle. He learned to always expect things like this. He needed to keep his guard up and keep those enemies closest. He would watch those within his halls, cast judgment when he deemed it ready.

He finally begins to make his way to the council hall, thinking he needs to find a new place to hold council with his Narnian brethren. He would have to make several changes in his home, in the city to keep track of those in the borders. He would try to subdue that which would cast shadow upon the happiness of his people and those he calls friends. He only wishes he has the wisdom of the four, especially the touch and guidance of that one he had fallen for.

"Susan..." He mutters softly, shaking his head upon opening the double doors of the council room. He needs to clear his mind of all things, except the danger before them.

There stands those that had helped him through the prior war with his kingdom, helped him gain it back. He moves forward, closing the doors after him and making sure they were shut tight. He moves around the table in the center, looking to all about him before he starts to speak to them. He tells of the rumors he has heard and his concerns upon the truth that could, very well, be behind them.

"If this is all true, then what are we to do, Majesty?" A centaur speaks first, watching Caspain walk around with dark eyes. "Are we to determine that we might just lose our homes once more? Be cut down and hunted like animals!?"

The centaur's hand had smacked down with this very last accusation. Caspian can only sigh with the words his friend had spoken. These were all true, things that could come to pass. He now moves to the table, straight across from the centaur. He cups the edge of the table in the palms of his hands and leans his weight upon it.

"This is what COULD happen, my friend. But," He raises a hand, index pointing up to ask for him to explain a moment. "we need to find a way so this does not come true. We must move and subdue the enemy before they have a chance to even move. We need to find our own allies within the walls of the city and send our own spies. We must, also, find a new place to meet, as meeting this way causes danger for us all. I will tell you now the two main objectives for these rioters is my throne and your lives."

Caspian had once more begun walking about the table, looking to the walls as if trying to find some kind of peek holes. He knew his castle well, exploring it as much as possible in his free time to find any hidden passages. He had the help of his teacher, but sadly he had to admit that he did not know all the secrets within the walls of the castle. He then looks to his friends, his council of Narnians and has them stand.

"Shall we disperse now and find ourselves a new secret place?" He leans in close then. "Meet within the woods and bring Susan's horn. I feel we will need it sooner than I would like, my friends. We need their wisdom to make this all work out. And pray to Aslan that we know what we are doing. Pray for guidance and courage to make it to a triumph that very well might just end in war."

They all look to each other then, eyes widen and can only nod in agreement. The Narnians all move out of the room quietly, seeming to be stuck in their own thoughts now. Though, they all have their senses upon alert with hands upon weapons that they always carry. Eyes looking about and alert to all about them. They would trust only each other and their families for now. It was the only thing that could be done now.


	4. Thoughts and a Prophecy

De'Arg walks through the tunnels to get to the dais he had stood upon at the previous meeting. There is so much to do and being from a line of the first king, within Narnia, he feels he has a right to the throne. He holds a title of a nobleman, but a low ranking one at that. His line came from a lover of The Conqueror and had become pregnant. The woman had threatened to give all away unless given sufficient title and lifestyle. This is what had happened and they had kept the title ever since. Yes, he has moved up in rank a couple of titles. It is still not much though, but he has his family line as proof. It has been made by the royal historians in secret, always kept on file.

He shakes his head, pushing these things from his mind as he needed to focus at the task at hand. Dark eyes, the color of rich chocolate, look about the simple room that looks almost to be an arena of sorts, a place to hold a large group to discuss things. Those eyes gaining a sinister gleam to them, narrowing with those thoughts of killing Caspian. There in his calloused hand is a scroll, one holding the prophecy of what will help him win this war.

The candles lit about him, allow for a a squinted read. It is not the best light, but enough to pass and keep the shadows high to hide in corners and disappear. It is a risky way to keep meetings, as someone could easily sneak in and spy on them. Though, then again that was what round the clock guards are for.

His tan skin is given a bronze look from the candle light, shadow obscuring his face to show angled planes. He is very handsome in look with wavy brown hair, though it does not go any longer then his ears. His face is a bit shaggy in apprearance, though the small beard and mustache are kept trim.

Finally with a final mental shake of his head, De'Arg opens the scroll to read the prophecy for the hundredth time. The parchment yellow and torn in some places, as it is a couple of generations old. This is the Telmarine prophecy that has been given for the rightful king to be placed on the throne, least that is what he had been told by one of his fellow up-risers. With a heavy sigh, he sets the open scroll on the table once more.

A woman found with silver claw

Here in the time of four

There to deafen the lion's roar.

The words written in elegant hand writing and it still didn't make much sense to him. He moves to lean against the table, squeezing the edge of it in long, calloused, fingers. The sign of a swordsman with much practice given to the art every day. His father had always said "That to live by the sword was to die by it." He knew that his father is right, but he didn't plan on dying until much later on in his life. He needs to speak with his "council" to see what is going on. Also, to see what they are able to find as it seems the Narnian council is moving their meeting place, as well.

Pushing off the table with force to make it wobble on its legs, he quickly turns to steady it. He didn't need the blasted parchment to catch fire. Once more his dark eyes look about the "hall" and stops at one of the doorways. A ragged brow arches upon seeing the tall figure in the doorway, another man having entered without his notice. He waits a moment to notice who this person is, the corners of his lips moving upwards into a smile then.

"Flavius... So nice of you to join me..." De' Arg chuckles lightly in his deep baratone voice. He watches the man he calls mentor and council. His smile is slow and comes to be a sly grin. He is very happy to see the man, but it begins to turn into annoyance.


	5. Deceit in all the Right Places

The man, Flavius, seems to make people look up at him. He is a tall man, standing at six foot three, with broad shoulders. He is an older man than De'Arg, nearing his middle ages. Even then, he is a man of high stature and good standing within the court. His mind is sharp, though he seems to have a dry humor. He is secretive, but one De'Arg knew he could trust Flavius. He would even, go as far as, call the man a friend.

"De'Arg, wonderful to see you. I believe the meeting had gone well." Flavius moves about the dais, making a half circle to come up on De'Arg's side.

The man's smirk seems to hold a message of "I know something you don't know." This makes De'Arg narrow his eyes in irritation, as this look is a common one. Whenever that pompous look is given, the information has to be found with the right questions. Falvius always likes to make his leader think on his feet, make him clever and cunning. He feels his "king" still has a long way to go in the cunning area, though is coming along.

"Just come out with the information, Flavius, I do not have the time nor the patience today." The harsh command coming out as a snarl. Lips curl on both men as tempers are shown.

"Now now, is that anyway to talk to a man that has some special news for you?" Flavius arches a brow, a snide grin upon his thin lips. "Just ask the right questions and you will be able to find out for yourself."

De'Arg looks to the other man, rolling his eyes in annoyance while turning away from him. He raises his right hand, in a motion for Flavius to follow. He doesn't look behind to see if Flavius follows, only listening for other footsteps.

"Very well then, were you able to find the peep hole I spoke of?"

"Yes I was and such wonderful news I have to share."

"Fine, so they are moving their meeting spot. Where are they going? Have they discussed where yet?"

"No, they have not spoken of where yet, De'Arg, but they have spoken of sending spies to try and find us."

De'Arg stops upon hearing this, knowing it has coming freely without questions. He turns on the balls of his feet to face Flavius. Brows rising and a smug smile coming to his lips. "He really thinks that he will be able to find us? He is that prideful as to think he can stop his own demise? I believe we should send a message to let my dear cousin isn't so smart."

"And what do you have planned De'Arg?" Flavius moves forward, placing a hand on De'Arg's shoulder. He presses on his shoulder to get the man to turn and continue walking.

It takes a moment, but De'Arg concedes and turns to walk again, this time with Flavius beside him. Arms cross as De'Arg thinks of what to do, lifting a hand to tap a finger on his chin. He looks to his feet in thought, looking like he is about to begin pacing. He continues to watch his feet as he walks. Flavius walks beside him, looking forward quietly with hands clasping behind his back. He is in his own thought process, trying to come up with an idea on the same thing.

"Flavius, we need to make him feel secure in his castle. We should have an uprising, though on a small scale to make him think he will be able to contain his, "problems"." De'Arg looks to his councilor for a bit of input.

"That is a good idea, though we can use it as a distraction to place more of our men within the castle. A very good play, De'Arg. It is small enough to not cause too much concern upon our where a bouts or who we are. "

A nod is given, by both, in agreement and a handshake is exchanged. The men find themselves at a door under a bridge within the city walls. The open the door that leads into the large home of Flavius, both moving out. A joyous cry is heard from another room when the men come into sight. Running little feet can be heard with a squeal in Flavius bends down. The man laughs, no longer the conniving man, a loving father that picks up his little girl. He kisses her cheek and bounces her in his arms.

"Come let us eat with my family before we send you on your way." A kind smile replacing the snide smirks he should be giving.

"And I would like to meet this older daughter of yours, Flavius. Perhaps we can come to an arrangement." De'Arg lifts a hand to clasp the man's shoulder. He gives a chuckle and taps the child's nose with a finger as they make their way to the dining area.


End file.
